


God oh God!

by CinnamonRoll



Category: God fandom, Original Works
Genre: 3somes, God - Freeform, Gods, M/M, Punishment, Sex, Sexs, Threesome, all about sex, and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God oh god!!<br/>Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God oh God!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, please don't kill me. An imagination only. I don't own any 'gods'. Enjoy :)

It's a nice windy, chillin' day. But suddenly thunder sound can be heard through all the skies empire.  

"Who found me Eros, God's of Love, thou will be rewarded! " Zeus voice can be heard clearly finding for Eros.   From a peace and quiet, sudden outburst from all the god finding for Eros. 

Poseidon received the news from his maid. "EROS!? Why Zeus looking for him? Catrina! Catrina!"  

"Yes my lord.."   

"Good. Gathers all of us army and find Eros now! Basically what rewards that Zeus promised? "   

"I don't know, my lord.."   

"It's okay. Go now! " Poseidon can't wait to know what's the promised make by Zeus. Of course it won't be like any others promises before. Clearly Zeus are mad at Eros. What Eros had done until Zeus become this angry? All thoughts swimming inside Poseidon' s mind.   

After a while,  "My Lord! I had capture God's of Love,  Eros!"    
"Good.  Bring him over. My friend!  What's make you being wanted by Zeus?"  

"You never know why. Just send me over to him already. " Eros talked was calm and normal.  Like nothing happens.   

"Come on! I know you! You must do something that make him mad. But , what you do?"   

"I told you, nothing. I had done NOTHING!" As soon as Eros done his talking, a sounds of thunder can be heard. Zeus appear in their conversation.   

"Poseidon!  You should tell me if you found him! Don't you understand my orders? !" Zeus taking his breath.  

"Yes.. of course.. his yours all the way in and out. I neber wanted to do anything that pissed you off. Forgive me, Lord Zeus." Poseidon retreat. He know with the power of thunder, no one can beat Zeus, no matter in what conditions.  

"But I have promised to rewards something for someone who found him. Poseidon come and join us!"   

'Exactly!!' "Of course, My Lord, Zeus."   

"We are old friends, call me Zeus only."  

"Yes..Zeus. Shall we?"  

●●● 

  Zeus and Eros make their self inside Zeus' s chamber first leaving Poseidon with the guards.   

"You miss me until that much?" Eros kiss Zeus lightly.  

"Of course I miss you. If I ask a sex from you nicely,  you wouldn't give it this simple." Now they kiss roughly.   

"Hmmmm... mmm waitt.. but what you want with Poseidon? I mean, we don't want anyone know about our relationship right? "   

"That's a surprise. Now strip and wait for me at bed. Warm up yourself because this gonna be so 'uncomfortable'. " 

Zeus gone and leave Eros alone. Without any seconds, Eros strip down and do whatever Zeus asked just now.   Zeus coming to Poseidon.   

"I hope you will enjoy your rewards this time, Poseidon. Come with me."   

Poseidon smile and follow Zeus right behind him. They arrived inside the chamber and not surprised looking at naked Eros in the bed. 

"Enjoying the view hah?" Eros playfully smile. "Come here and have me all the way you like!"   

"Please, guests first. " Poseidon immediately revealing his body portion one by one. Start from above and to down parts. Poseidon crawl into the bed a capture tje hungry mouth beneath him. The kiss got hot just in minutes. Eros moans make Zeus and Poseidon hard. They can't never oppose the God's of Love moans.   

Without killing anytime, Zeus join them in the bed. Kissing the back of Poseidon and trail his hand at Eros abdomen. Sending the vibrations to both of them beneath him. Poseiden move to give a space for Zeus to launch his attack on Eros erotic body. In while, Poseidon move to Eros down parts. His shaft. Playly Poseidon leave a trail of his kiss on Eros thighs. Now Eros can't hold anymore. His cock alre dripping woth the beads of love. Poseidon and Zeus notice it.  

"This is just a beginning my love. You don't want to cum yet, don't you.?" Zeus kiss Eros jaws.  

"Of course not. But if you can make it faste...rr Aghhh Poseidon!! Don't~ aarghh!!" Poseidon sucks Eros ball that make him go wild. "Hahaha.. god job Poseidon. Exactly what a good timing. Now, aren't you too loud?" Zeus cock slap Eros face. "Make me good as what Poseidon did to you~" Zeus finally shove all his length inside that warmer mouth. 'So lewd' that's what Zeus think. Looking at his lovers face while sucking his cock and look at that another naked body behind him makes Zeus shudder in horny. Feels like a pervert Zeus played Poseidon cock and balls that makes Poseidon body jump a little.   

Poseiden was surprised with Zeus action. Because of that good handjob he received, now Poseidon are hard and his tips are leaking with a precum. "I can't wait to fuck both of you~" Zeus make his command. "Let see who's on top~" said Poseidon as he won't let anyone fuck him so easily. 

Now they changing place as Zeus can't wait to fuck Eros raw. "Ohhhh~♡ Zeus please don't tease me anymore. ." Eros pleading in love with Zeus. "I won't tease you anymore, Eros" Zeus finally buried his length inside the welcoming hole. As Zeus taking Eros, Poseidon see the opportunity on Zeus body. Without taking any time, Poseidon smear some oil on his length and move behind Zeus body. "Poseidon! What are you doing! " Zeus getting the jolt from Poseidon's touch. "Shhhh~ you don't want to kill the mood don't you?" Slowly Poseidon trail his lips on Zeus body, rubbing his length playfully and shove inside like innocent god! 

Together, Eros and Zeus moaning as the hole of them full with stunning cock. "Cumm.. I wanna cumm~" Eros reach his limited. "To-gether.. don't we?" Poseidon answer. Finally after a few pump, three pf them ejaculate on the same time. Panting heavily after the incredible sex they have. 

"Next-time..huh huh let's do at my place.. " Poseidon suggest. 

"Next time huh?? Arghhh... I'm tired.." Eros close his eyes, resting immediately. 

"Do you enjoy your reward, Poseidon?" Zeus looking at Poseidon. 

"Of course! Plus I--..." 

"No! Fucking me just now it's not your reward. Don't you ever dream to fuck me again. " Zeus get mad so easily. 

Poseidon just chuckles looking at both Zeus and Eros.

"Can we have a bath now, Zeus??" Eros pouting cutely towards his lovers. "but only you and me.. send that god away~"

"Haha.. I will.. of course we're bathing later.." Zeus look at sulking Poseidon with a his evil smile.

 

□theEND□

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should do the bath scene between Eros and Zeus (>20 votes only). Feel free to comment. 
> 
> KUDOS ♥♥♥
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Author


End file.
